


Beautiful Pain

by Alcyon



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Blood Kink, M/M, PWP, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 15:56:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6992392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alcyon/pseuds/Alcyon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He knows he is too rough , that he will regret it later despite that the humilated human between his crotch agreed to this. Because his clawed hand is tugging at blonde hair painfully , some even scratching the surface of Ezreals head and lettig droplets of blood flow.</p>
<p>[PWP : Ezreal gives Void Ezreal a Blowjob and everything is kind of rough idk I suck at summarys.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful Pain

He knows he is too rough , that he will regret it later despite that the humilated human between his crotch agreed to this. Because his clawed hand is tugging at blonde hair painfully , some even scratching the surface of Ezreals head and lettig droplets of blood flow.

But for this image it is truly worth it.

The drops of blood flow down just right before Ezreals ear , dropping to his naked chest and making their way down.

They are beautiful against the pale skin that hints a bit of brown from his recent adventures , and so are the bite marks on his neck that already grow purple and are covered in dried blood.

But despite all the pain and humilation theres still a dark look in the blondes eyes , begging for more , and the voidtouches gives him more.

With a sharp tug he makes the explorer look up , a smirk on his own lips.

The bruised and bloodied blonde was all his to play with.

“Open your mouth.”

His words are harsh , but still raspy and throaty because the air in the room is heavy filled with the scent of sex.

And Ezreal obeys , even as he knows what will happen.

But its their silent agreement , if the blonde doesnt wants anymore he wont obey.

They still keep going after Ezreal was reduced to a whimpering mess two time because the pain was overwhelming , but so was pleasure.

The blonde looks beautiful , so humilated and naked on his knees before the black haired , his hard dick already leaking precum.

“Good boy.”

Soothingly the clawed hand strokes trough blonde hair before moving down to caress his cheeks. He truly is a good boy , keeping up with everything the voidtouched gave him without once complaining.

With a low hum the voidtoucheds other hand move to his trouser , just pulling it down enough to free his hard cock that already started to hurt.

And as he did so the hand that just caressed Ezreals cheek so gently was back in his hair , pulling at it and pushing his dick in that wet welcoming mouth.

It makes Ezreal gag , tears building at the edge of his vision , but he is a good boy. He does not stop.

Once again the voidtouched praises him before he pulls out of the others mouth and pushing right back in , not waiting for Ezreal to recover.

Its sloppy , theres no real feelings involved , its the brutal lust between both of them as Ezreal tries desperately to bob his head , but the black haired keeps him in place.

The voidtouched’s dick is constantly pulling out and pushing in , making Ezreal gag all too often and his tears spill. His tongue is laying flat at the underside of the dick , jaw aching.

“So good - so pretty for me.”

The voided Ezreal moaned out , now grabbing the others blonde hair and pushing him in sync with his thrust back onto his cock.

Ezreal already knows the moans and groans coming from the voidtouched that indicated that he was getting close , also his grip loosened in his hair.

So the blonde took the chance and moved on his own , lidding his eyes as he did so and trying to swirl his tongue as best as he could around the hard dick.

With a loud guttural moan the black haired came inside the others mouth , making the blonde gag and pull away , ending in Ezreals face being covered in cum and dripping from his mouth and face.

He always tries to swallow everything , but he cant when the blackhaired is at the back of his mouth.

The Darkened eyes of the Explorer look up , mouth still open and breathing heavily , meeting the smug smirk of the voidtouched who gently lifts him up .

“Lets move to the bed my dear , you earned your reward.”


End file.
